Feelings Beneth the Words
by Lolliepopsticks
Summary: The 'normal' teen school life. From the striaght A's to the people who hack into the school system. From the 'normal' to the extream. rated T just incase. A JackxElsa fanfic dedicated to my best friend Carla. (I'm not good at summeries-but please read) (my whole document for this story has been deleted somehow... will hopefully resume. sorry guys)


Feelings beneath the words

Ok, I have wanted to write this fanfic based on my friend Carla because I wanted to hahaha. I really hope you guys like it.

This is my second FrozenxROTG fanfic. but official my first 'long' fanfic which hopefully will consist of more than 20 chapters.

This fanfic is based off my school and how it is rolling.

I would like to thank my best friends Carla, Annie and Callum hahha you guys are the best. And Carla if you are reading this I hope you laugh lots cause… you know I added in a lot of inside jokes hahah. (CARLA if you were wondering I am tooth … I'm pretty sure you would have noticed) (and also I used half our character traits)

Also this is based of AUSTRALIAN schooling system…. Well my schooling system so if you guys might think something is odd I'm sorry my schooling system is weird then…

Ok on with the fanfic.

(I have been saying ok and hahah a lot… lol)

Elsa's POV

Ok, a new year means a new start to school. Year 8 here we go. Ok, I can get through this year without a scratch. Actually maybe. Barely. Actually never.

Physically I can't make it. Every day there has to be something that will leave a scar. 'This bruise was from falling over, this one was from tripping, and this scratch was from a tree branch…' but that was all last year.

This year my new year's resolution is to stop being so clumsy. Knowing me, this resolution won't last.

I have 3 best friends, one is Anna who is so caring, loving, helpful and kind. One is Tooth (we all nicknamed her that since she has sparkling and just perfect teeth) who lives 7 houses away from me, is smart and always there for me. She is just the best and Kristoff who is just completely hilarious, trust worthy… (sometimes) and just brightens everyone's day. All my friends are awesome and I wouldn't be here without them.

-time skip-

Today was the start of term 4. I got ready and clipped my 'signature' snow flake clip in my blonde hair which was in a loose braid. I grabbed my school bag and my laptop. I walked over to Tooth's house and we started to walk to school.

We got to our lockers and we got out our school books for class. First up was double history. We walked to our room and waited until we were let in. Anna and Kristoff snuck into class since they were late.

The teacher was marking the attendance until we saw, well I saw a really cute boy at the back of the classroom guided by a head teacher. I smiled at him and he saw me and gave a small smile back. I quickly turned around to face my book bitting my lip. He had ice white hair, space blue eyes, a smile I could get lost in forever. He was wearing a blue jumper hoddie and brown tracks. He had his hands in his pocket and… oh god…. He was just….

"….this is Jack Frost…please make him feel welcome to our school…" the head teacher spoke.

"Elsa…Elsa….Elsaaaaaaa….. ELLLLSA…" Tooth whispered beside me.

"Huu….uuuhh…yeaaa.?" I stutter

"It looked like you were in a trance or something…" Tooth explained.

"Ohhhhhh… hahaha I'm fine" I smile back.

"You sure? You don't like you are. You're smiley-er then usual….. wait… is it because of the new kid?" Tooth questioned getting a bit exited.

"What? No. Just no." I said quickly.

Tooth smirked back at me and then looked at Jack. "Maybe you should get to know him. Maybe we all should. Me, you, Anna and Kristoff."

"Maybe we should do class work instead" I said indicating our class work to her.

Tooth smirked and laughed.

"Did you guys see the look on Elsa's face? It was like true love!" Tooth yelled excitedly after we got out of class.

"Stop over reacting Tooth it was nothing. It was just a smile." I said quickly even though deep down I did like it.

"Come on let's just go chuck our stuff in out lockers." Kristoff added.

We grabbed out a snack and we went to find a seat. We sat down on a lunch bench and I saw the new boy Jack still wondering around with the head teacher and he smiled at me again. I could feel my lips curl up into a smile again.

"Ooooooooooooooooo…Who's that you're looking at?" Anna whispered in my ear.

"No one." I say and smile.

"Surrrrereeeeeee it's no one." Tooth added and I gave her light punch. She laughed.

"Hey Jack! Over here bro!" I heard Kristoff yell.

"What are you doing?" I say sounding worried.

Jack slowly approached our table and approached Kristoff. Kristoff held out his hand and Jack did too. They started to do some sort of hand shake.

"Bro, I haven't seen you in ages!" Jack said excitedly.

"Wait… You guys know each other?" I questioned.

"Yep. I have known Frost since pre-school." Kristoff smiled. "Bro, this is Elsa." I gave a bright smile. "And Anna." Anna gave a small wave "And this is Tooth." Tooth smiled excitedly.

"Maybe I shouldn't be called Tooth anymore since Jack has perfect teeth." Tooth chirped.

"Once Tooth always Tooth." Anna said.

"So Jack, what brought you here to North High?" Tooth asked.

"Well… long story short, I got expelled from my previous schools… so I was sent here." Jack smirked.

"Frost here pulls off the best pranks in history." Kristoff added.

"Funnnnnnnn" Anna said sarcastically.

Soon break ended.

"We have a year level assembly in LF1." Anna added so we all walked there.

We had to get our attendance marked off again and we sat inside.

The head teacher started to bore us with class behaviour, rules, attendance and all the boring stuff. Then the head teacher announced some awards for academics which Anna got one for, one for overall excellences which my enemy got and one for the arts which Tooth got.

Jack was then welcomed to the school and he stood up in front of us all (6 classes) and the teacher questioned him.

"What are your favourite hobbies?"  
"Uh… I like soccer…I really don't know."  
"How do you like it here so far?"  
"Yeahh its pretty cool, I have my best mate here so yea."  
"What was the previous school you went to"  
"Ummm Pitch Collage"

Then there was a real silence. He went to Pitch Collage?... I have heard that the school was very strict on behaviour and uniform. I heard that many people who went to the school are classified as either really cool-bad or bad-bad. I thought he was good and I was just starting to like him… a bit. I'm glad I found out now and not later…

"You went to Pitch Collage?!" Tooth questioned. "How….I mean what? Why?"

"Ummm my parents sent me there. They thought I would be more… you know better as a person… but it actually made me even worse…and sooner or later I knew I needed to leave the collage. So I decided to hack into the school server and change everything up and obviously I was suspended and kicked out of the school but it was for the best."

"Wow…." Anna whispered in a low tone.

"Yep definitely wow" I agreed.

"I was thinking if you guys wanted to hang at the skate park with me after school today?" Jack added.

"I'm in." Kristoff agreed and rested his arm on Jack's shoulder.

"Sure." I agreed lucky I knew how to ride a skate board without falling of it.

"Ok. But I don't know how to skate…" Anna said.

"Its fine I'll teach you" Kristoff added.

"I'm in too." Tooth added.

Another period ended slowly. Every second felt like hours and I couldn't bear it.

"Elsa…Elsa… Elsaaaaaaa" Anna kept on nudging me.

"Uhhh…. Yeaaa Anna?" I mumbled.

"Get up, get up, get up. Class finished like…. 5 minutes ago and you were napping for at least… half an hour. I told Tooth, Kristoff and Jack to go without us and I told them to meet up later." Anna explained.

We quickly rushed to our lockers to grab our bags and we walked to the skate park. Tooth was on a skate board doing tricks and flips.

"You're so good! Where did you learn your moves from?" A boy asked Tooth.

"Uh me?" Tooth questioned flipping the skate board so she was holding it in her hand.

"Yeah." He replied chilled.

"Well I guess...people." She replied back.

He laughed "I'm Bunny. Well my nickname is Bunny since I was born on the day of Easter."

"Well I'm Tooth. People call me Tooth since I have perfect teeth." She smiled.

Anna nudged me "I think they are getting along like you are with Jack."

"Yeah they are but Jack and I are nothing." I Said. "Come on lets skate."

"But I don't know how to skate…." Anna started.

"Kristoff will teach you." I tell her and gave her a wink.

I got on a skate board and skated around for a bit. I saw Kristoff teaching Anna but she was struggling to even step on the board and I saw Tooth having a good time with 'Bunny'. And Jack? Well…. I guess I was left with him. I kept skating around and trying to self-teach tricks.

"You're not gona get anywhere self-teaching that trick." I heard Jack say.

"I'm doing just fine on my own thank you very much and also what's so hard about a McTwist?" I say.

"Everything and besides you're doing it all wrong you're not even close to a 540 degree turn." Jack said while riding on the ramp to demonstrate the right way to do it. "I'll teach you."

I had to say he was pretty good. Not only did he look good… oh my god… I need to stop thinking about him. I mean it.

"Did you even watch me do it?" Jack said snapping me out of my daydreaming.

"What… err yes I did. You were doing the McTwist….right?" I ask.

He nodded "So you want to learn?"

"Sure." I nod.

"You know how to ride the ramp right?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok so I'm going to teach you to just spin a 180, then 360, then I'm pretty sure you can do the 540. But first you need control and …"

It took a while to perfect it but I finally got it.

"Wow. The quickest time I have tough someone a skate board trick." Jack happily said.

"Not bad at teaching." I say and he smirks at me.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I'm getting hungry. Let's all go to get something to eat." Jack said.

"I think we are all in." Anna said looking like she had run a million miles.

We all walked as a group to a café where we all got something to snack on. (Even Bunny came) We all ordered milkshakes in the end. I found out Jack and I both like blue heaven, I always knew Kristoff Anna both liked chocolate and Bunny and Tooth liked rainbow.

Our milkshakes arrived and I took a massive gulp. Blue heaven is my favourite. It tastes like sweet bubble gum with a dash of fairy floss but it tastes like blue and heaven.

I heard Tooth, Bunny, Kristoff and Anna chatting but Jack and I were just drinking our milkshakes. After a while I stopped drinking my milkshake and I could feel that I was fidgeting with my fingers. My eyes scanned over Jack's eyes and they locked for a second before I looked down at my milkshake.

"So….." I started, fiddling with the straw.

"So…" Jack copied and played around with the cup.

"Umm thanks for teaching me the skate board trick." I added trying to make a convocation.

"Umm yea. No problems. It was fun teaching you." He said. He needs to try in keeping the convocation. I sigh. He sighed too.

Every single time I tried starting the conversation it would end up in a silence. Tooth, Anna, Bunny and Kristoff were all chatting non-stop. But on out end it was completely silent. I decided to continue sipping my milkshake staring as the level of blue milk which was going down until there was none left.

Jack finished his milkshake earlier so he was fiddling with the cup, pushing it back and forth alternating which hand the cup was in.

Soon everyone finished their milkshakes and payed for them. We slowly walked outside, I checked my phone. It read 6:49pm. Oh god. I had to get home fast. I had my school bag on my back "Hey, sorry too cut it short but I really gota run. Sorry, bye." I said quickly before I ran the other direction.

The last think I saw was Jacks white messy hair, his small lopsided smile and his space blue eyes which I definitely will never forget.

….

Ok, I'm **not** a skater myself, if I got some facts wrong I'm sorry.

Also favourite, follow, review my fanfic as I would love to improve.

Thank you guys.

I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter but hopefully soon : )


End file.
